wiki_oc_worldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sadako Sakurai
Información Sadako Sakurai ''(桜井貞子 Sakurai Sadako) es una estudiande humana de 17 años (más tarde vampira) que vive en la residencia de los hermanos Mukami,ya que fue encontrada por Karlheinz cuando sus padres la abandonaron. Apariencia Su cabello es castaño muy claro cayendo por su espalda pero sin llegar a la altura de los codos.Utiliza un parche para tapar su ojo derecho,ya que tuvo una lesión cuando aún era un bebé,según Ruki,la encontraron en ese estado.Sus ojos son de color amarillo brillante. Cuando viste de manera casual utiliza una bufanda rosada que le rodea el cuello,una blusa violeta y una falda oscura. Cuando utiliza el uniforme escolar lleva puesto una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y un enagüe blanco,un chaleco negro con cuello en forma de V,una blusa blanca con botones sujeta con un moño rojo,una chaqueta negra,zapatos de vestir y medias negras hasta las rodillas. Personalidad Es una chica despreocupada que vive a la sombra de su verdadera naturaleza.Sadako puede adoptar un carácter pasivo,ya que no le importa ser mordida por sus hermanos,por esta parte puede ser algo masoquista.Ella se preocupa mucho por el estado de sus hermanastros y siempre intenta complacerlos de alguna forma para hacerlos sentir bien. Relaciones Ruki Mukami De los cuatro hermanos,es el que más la protege.Ella siente confianza y seguridad cuando él está cerca,le pide ayuda en caso de que la necesite y él intenta ayudarla de cualquier forma.Ruki tene un apego extraño hacia ella, la quiere como si fuera su hermana pequeña.Al ser el mayor se siente con más poder sobre ella ante sus otros hermanos. Kou Mukami Entre ellos dos tienen un lado más juguetón.Ella le quiere como a todos sus hermanastros y al igual que estos,él ansía beber su sangre.Entre ellos se hacen burlas y bromean,e incluso él la arrastra a cometer trastadas dirigidas hacia los Sakamaki,sujetos de la ciudad o a sus propios hermanos. Yuma Mukami Azusa Mukami Frases *(A Kanato golpeando a Azusa) ¡Basta! ¡déjalo ya por favor! ¡Kanato déjalo en paz!'' Curiosidades *Su nombre ``Sadako´´ significa ``sumisa´´,en cambio su apellido ``pozo de cerezo´´. *Tiene la misma voz japonesa que Inori Yuzuriha de Guilty Crown,a la vez Kanato tiene la voz de Shu Ouma de Guilty Crown ,Yuki Kaji. *Apesar de criarse con los hermanos Mukami ella no los considera exactamente como sus ``hermanos´´ si no más bien como su respectiva familia. *Su primer beso fue con''' Azusa Mukami'. *Sadako es zurda. *Suele cocinar para los hermanos Mukami,ya que se le da bastante bien la cocina. *Cuando se convierte adulta, comparte un hijo con Azusa llamado '''Jun Mukami'. Galería Sadako,Shu y Richter.png Sadako y Ruki.png Sadako and Yuma.png Sadako and Azusa.png Sadako and Shu.png Sadako Sakurai.png Shu and Sadako in the bath.png Sadako y Yuma 2.png Yuma y Sadako.png Sadako and Kou bite.png Azusa x Sadako by Sanetsumi (DA).png|By Sanetsumi (DA) Azusa y Sadako by CalmarSan (DA).png|By CalmarSan (DA) Azusa x Sadako chibi.png Azusa x Sadako kiss.png Sadako con sus hermanos adoptivos.png Azusa y Sadako anillo de matrimonio.png Sadako Sakurai(new).png A special person for me.png Azusa....png Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Diabolik Lovers